Spinning-type fishing reels are well known in the art. A typical spinning reel comprises: a body structure; a mounting structure, extending from the top of the body structure, for mounting the reel beneath a fishing rod; a pinion sleeve rotatably mounted through the front end of the body structure; a rotor assembly secured to the forward end of the pinion sleeve; a main shaft slidably extending through the pinion sleeve and through the rotor assembly; a line spool secured on the forward end of the main shaft; a bail wire assembly attached to the rotor assembly for grasping a fishing line in order to wind the line around the line spool; a drive shaft extending laterally into the side of the body structure; a crank handle secured on the exterior end of the drive shaft; a drive gear (e.g., a face gear) mounted on the interior portion of the drive shaft; and an oscillation mechanism for imparting reciprocating movement to the main shaft and the line spool.
Typically, the drive gear meshes with a pinion gear (e.g. a helical gear) formed on the pinion sleeve such that, when the user turns the crank handle, rotational movement is imparted to the rotor assembly. As the rotor assembly rotates, the oscillation mechanism imparts reciprocating movement to the main shaft and the line spool. The reciprocating movement of the line spool ensures that the fishing line is properly wound over the width of the spool. The oscillation mechanism also prevents the main shaft and the line spool from rotating during the winding operation.
The spool of the spinning reel is typically retained on the main shaft by means of a frictional system which prevents rotation of the spool when simply reeling in a fishing lure but allows the spool to rotate with respect to the main shaft when sufficient pull is applied to the fishing line. Thus, for example, when a fish fights against the fisherman's efforts to reel it in, the frictional system responds by yielding/playing out sufficient line, as necessary, to prevent the line from breaking.
As is well known in the art, spinning reels commonly also include drag adjustment systems for selectively adjusting the amount of rotational resistance (i.e., drag) provided between the main shaft and line spool assembly. Such drag systems typically comprise: a spring-loaded adjustment knob or dial rotatably secured at the distal end of the main shaft; a base plate, collar, or other structure extending radially from the main shaft and attached to the main shaft such that the plate, collar, or other structure is prevented from rotating with respect to the main shaft; a friction-reducing washer or other friction-reducing member positioned between the interior end wall of the spool and the base plate; and a plurality of friction drag plates or other structures positioned inside the spool between the interior end thereof and the spring-loaded drag knob. The drag plates are typically of alternating configurations such that (a) one is keyed or otherwise secured on the main shaft such that it cannot rotate with respect to the main shaft, (b) the next is keyed to and rotates with the spool, (c) the next is keyed to the main shaft, (d) etc. Friction-reducing washers or other friction-reducing structures are typically positioned between the drag plates.
The amount of drag provided by the drag system can be increased by turning the drag knob in a tightening direction (typically clockwise) such that the drag dial moves and holds the drag plates and spool closer together and closer to the stationary base plate. Of course, the amount of drag provided can also be reduced as desired by simply rotating the drag knob in the opposite direction.
A need presently exists for an economical and reliable means of sealing spinning reel drag systems such that water, dust, and debris are prevented from entering and interfering with the operation of the drag system. Water, dirt and other debris can easily enter the drag system if, for example, the reel is dropped or placed in the water or on the ground. The infiltration of water and debris can significantly affect the frictional and/or mechanical operation of the drag system.